Together in Dreams
by lolhahahano
Summary: Rey has discovered a new secret Force power that has bonded Poe, Finn, Rose, and her together in their dreams. In tandem, the four of them must use this power that might save the last of the Resistance and themselves. *trigger warning: will have mentions of dying and pain.*
1. Prologue

_**I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time. - A.A Milne**_

 _ **AN:**_ **I haven't wrote fanfic in a long time and this is my first SW fanfic so please, PLEASE bear with me**

 **Prologue**

It has been two weeks since the Battle of Crait and last of the Resistance has sent up a secret base on Naboo, hoping that General Leia Organa's status as daughter of Senator Padmé Amidala will help out of what is left of the Resistance and the Republic. While the Resistance conceal themselves on Naboo, the First Order is now under the control of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, who will stop at nothing to kill off the last remnants of the Resistance if it means to destroy every planet in the galaxy. Meanwhile, Rey, who is now the only known last Jedi, discovers a new found secret power in the Force that has bonded Finn, Poe, and new Resistance hero Rose together in their dreams. The four of them work hand in hand discover why the Force has bonded them together in their dreams and use their newly discovered powers to help the Resistance and save each other.

 **AN: It may take a while for me to get this thing rolling because I do go to school and work part time hence please bear with me. I'll try to update at least every two weeks maybe three depending on my schedule but I promise , I WILL WRITE. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas feel free to review, PM or talk to me on Tumblr lolhahahano . Toodles, -Kayla.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**So here is Chapter 1 finally. I'm actually writing this out on paper first then transferring on to a Google Doc. I'm more creative on paper then typing which is weird. This story will be written in 3rd person but Rey, Rose, Poe, and Finn each will have a featured chapter then the story will evolve to everyone. So on with the story now!**_

 _Finally,_ Rey thinks. After a long day of meditation especially now since she is on her own because Luke is gone, she can finally rest and sleep her life away. But I can't because I have friends. she muses. _Friends, I have friends who care about me._ This makes her giddy with happiness. Soon after, Rey realizes that her eyes are dropping close and she settles into place in her warm bed and later, falls asleep.

 **10 minutes later**

Rey soon registers that something is very, very off once she opens eyes. _This isn't like what I had with Be- no, Kylo Ren._ "Hello?" she calls out, hoping that someone is there although knowing that this a dream. Her voice echoes off the 'room'and goes on forever then dies out. Then she hears it, three other voices using her Force powers. She hears the voices but can't distinguish their owners. Walking towards the voices, she notices that is wearing something flowy. Looking down, Rey notices that she is wearing an elegant powder blue gown that would come out of General Organa's closet. "I was not expecting this." she says as she inspects the gown wonder if has anything to do the situation.

Gathering the gown near her feet so that she doesn't trip, Rey walks toward the closest voice and sees that i- "Finn!" she cries out, hugging him tightly. "Rey! Do you what's going on or where we are?" Finn says confused as she is. Rey takes a good look at Finn and notices he has different clothes as well. He is dressed in a fancy attire white shirt and tan pants, very different than he wears. _Him too? What is going on?_ She thinks. "Honestly Finn, I am puzzled as you we should keep on walking to find an end." Finn nods agreeingly. "You're right, hopefully this will be a safe adventure." This makes Rey thinks of her first adventures with Finn when she first met him. _Everything was calm back then._ Rey reminisces.

She quickly shoves the thought out her mind and focuses on the present. Finn and Rey walk together side by side and discuss what could've started this whole thing. "So wait, you closed your eyes, fell asleep and woke up in this place?" Finn inquires. "Um, yeah I guess you could say." Rey states. She sees Finn's face drop and fears what he is going to say next. "The same thing happened to me as well." Suddenly, Rey's vision begins to blur and the room starts spinning.

"Rey, are you okay?" She hears Finn's faintly, trying to steady her upright. He cries out one more time. "REY!" then darkness overtakes her.

Rey knows that this is something unnatural. She feels like her soul has detached from her body and she is floating. "Hello, Rey." a gentle voice calls out. "WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Rey tried reaching for her lightsaber but grasps nothing. Looking down , she realizes her lightsaber isn't there, that _her body_ isn't there. She is just a spirit and a voice floating in darkness.

"Rey, I am a messenger of the Force here to tell you of a gift that has been bestowed on you and your friends." The voice explains. "What kind of gift is it?" Rey presses. "The gift is a Force bond given by the Force itself." _But Finn, Poe, and Rose aren't force sensitive_. Rey reflects. "I know." The voice responds, startling Rey. "But your bond in the physical world with them is so deep and strong, the Force decided to bond the four of you together in your dreams."

Rey processes this for a few minutes and then questions the messenger."But why dreams?" "We do not know because all is as the Force wills it." Now, where have I heard that before? Rey ponders. "This dream bond as I would call it, does come with a few rules." This makes Rey's stomach drop. "Every night, all four of you must appear in each other's dreams or all of you will continue to die slowly with pain in your physical world." The messenger simply states. "Dying?! What do you mean by continuing to slowly die with pain?!" Rey demands the Messenger to answer her. "It is simple, everyone in your physical world dies slowly without knowing but with you four, all of you will suffer in pain if not together in your dreams every night." Rey's head, although not there, starts to reel. "Next, once together, you four will be able to access one, only one piece of First Order information through the Force to help what is left of the Resistance." Yes! The Resistance will survive! Rey smiles.

"Lastly," The Messenger states "You must not let the Dark Side consume you or your friends. It will break this bond and all of you will die." The voice echoes loudly, sending shivers down Rey's spine. "But Kylo Ren still exists and strong with the Dark Side. How do I stop him from tempting me or my friends?" Rey hopes for an answer but feels a pull that's dragging her out from this unnatural state. "You will know in the near future but goodbye for now Rey. May the Force be with you, always." The Messenger's voice starts to fade while replying and soon is gone. "But wait! I nee-"

Rey wakes up a gasp and clutches on to Finn's hand unconsciously. What was that?! She turns to face Finn who is wearing a concerned look. "Rey! What happened?" He helps her up onto her feet which feel like jelly after not having them for so long. "I-I don't know.. I was in this pla-" She cringes with pain and holds up her head in her hand trying to ease it in a way. "Well you fainted for sure but how?" "I think it was the Force." Finn creases his eyebrows together in question. "The-the Force? How?" "I don't know Finn but the Force spoke to- well a messenger of the Force spoke to me."

Rey stands up sharply and tugs Finn's hand. "Finn, come on. We have to go find Poe and Rose." Finn and Rey walk side by side, following along the sound of the next voice she hears. Rey noticed that this place is very airy and bright but something about it makes it very claustrophobic. How long can this dream go on? Rey thinks. Then she feels it.

A tug, pulling her towards this silhouette she sees in front of her. Poe! She exclaims in her mind, smiling big and as if Poe can read her thoughts, he turns to face them.

Poe's face first shows come confusion then happiness of seeing Finn and Rey. "Poe!" Finn shouts, running toward Poe and engulfing him in a friendly hug. He leaves Rey standing there who smiles at the boys' reunion. _They look so happy together. Why won't Poe admit his feelings to Finn?_ Rey thinks and starts making her way over to Poe. He turns face her and she holds her arms out as if for a hug. He then gives her the biggest bear hug anyone as given her. This comforts Rey as she lays her cheek on Poe's shoulder and he buries his face into her neck. "I'm glad that you're okay. Has anything weird happened to you at all?" She says as she pulls back from their hug then she notices the difference in his clothes. He's wearing a very pinkish shirt and dark pants. _Very much different than what he usually wears._ She thinks as she examines him. She is soon pulled out her thoughts when Poe speaks.

"Well, I went to sleep and then when I opened my eyes, I wake up here!" Poe scratches his head as if to remember something. "Also, before you guys showed up, I felt this pain as if I was losing someone connected to me." Finn's eyes automatically dart at Rey who make Poe's eyes look at Rey then makes Rey's eyes stare at the ground. _Oh no. It was my pain that he felt._ Rey's stomach drops for the countless time. "Rey." Finn's voice is very stern now. "We need to tell Poe what the messenger told you about us." Poe's face scrunches up in confusion like Finn's did before. "Tell me what? A messenger?" "Well…" Rey says sheepishly.

"THEFOUROFUSARECONNECTEDBYTHEFORCEINOURDREAMS!" Rey spits out quickly in a loud voice then hangs her head towards the ground. "Whoa, whoa Rey. You need to slow down and tell me what is happening." Poe says slowly and rubs her arms in comforting way. Rey twiddles with her fingers a bit and raises her head to face Poe. She takes a deep breath and says, "Soon after I found Finn, I fainted and went to this weird limbo place. I heard a voice which told me that they were a messenger of the Force. The messenger told me that the four of us, you, Finn, Rose, and me are all connected by the Force who decided to connect us together in our dreams." Poe is still confused at this point. "But I'm not Force-sensitive. Neither is Finn or Rose." "But," This makes Rey crinkles her face a bit. "I did grow up near a Force-tree on Yavin 4 so I might be a little bit Force-sensitive but who knows." Poe shrugs his shoulders. Finn interrupts Poe and Rey's little talk by mentioning Rose. "Um, guys." Poe and Rey turn their head simultaneously to Finn. "We are still missing one person!"

This makes Rey break thought and shout "Rose!" and she takes off with lightning speed leaving Finn and Poe in the dust. The two boys look at each other and simultaneously think, That's our girl.

Rey reaches Rose first and engulfs her in a big hug. "Rey! You're here!" Rose says as she pulls back. Rey takes a quick glance at her, noticing her change of clothes too. _Such a pretty dress, almost like mine with the colors of pink and red_. Rey thinks.

"Mhm. So are Finn and Poe." Rose looks over Rey's shoulder to see Finn and Poe coming closer. Rey steps aside to let Finn and Poe reunite with their mechanic beauty.

Finn first hugs Rose tightly. "Rosie! You're okay!" "Finn," She says gasping for breath. "I told you to stop calling me and you're making it kind of hard breath right now!" This makes Finn loosen his hug on Rose. "OH! Sorry! I'm just really happy you're safe." "Me too, Resistance hero. Me too." Rose then turns to Poe who holding out his arms. "Now where's my hug?" This makes Rose smile and jump into Poe's arms who gives her a big hug as well. "I'm glad you're okay Little Flower." "You too, Pilot." How did I get so lucky to have these three wonderful friends? Rey thinks.

Rose pulls away from Poe's hug and speaks. "So how did you guys get here?" Poe and Finn's heads turn to look at Rey which makes Rose stare at Rey as well. "Well, long story short the Force decided to bond all of us together in our dreams or we die in the physical wor-" Rey is then cut off by Finn. "Wait, what?!" "We _DIE_ in the physical world?" Poe and Rose looked as equally shocked as Finn. "You didn't bother tell us then but only now?" Rey grins sheepishly. "I mean it didn't cross my mind until saying long story short." Finn looks upset for a second but it's quickly removed his face and he speaks. "Well that doesn't matter right now." Finn turns to face Rose. "Did you fall asleep and when you opened your eyes, you woke up here?" Rose wears a nervous expression but nods. "Okay, that's one thing cleared up." Finn looks a bit relieved.

Rey has zoned out for a bit when she interrupted by a voice saying her name. "-ey, do you know how we get back to physical world?" Rey looks up at Poe with nervous wide eyes and tells him. "Honestly Poe, I really don't know because I'm still confused." Rose then pipes in. "Maybe if we work together in our dreams, we can find our way back." The other three nod in agreement.

Then the four of them feel something. A tug on their souls bringing them back somewhere.

Everything fades into white and then darkness.

Rey slowly opens her eyes and recollects the events in her mind of what took place in her dreams. _I really hope it was just a dream._ Rey thinks but she know denying it won't help. Once her mind decides to clear of sleepiness, she feels a tug wanting her to go out her door and to find something. Rey gets out of bed, letting the pull guide her and press the button to open the door.

Rey's whole world begins to slow down once she comes face-to-face with Rose, Finn, and Poe. She swallows her nervousness and speaks.

"So..I'm guessing you all know what happened last night."

No reply.

All four of them are avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with their hands when suddenly Finn speaks. "Guys." Three pairs of eyes land on Finn. "We shouldn't deny what happened last night in our dreams, we should embrace it. The Force brought us together in our dreams for a reason." Rey, Rose, and Poe nod in agreement. "Also once we're together in dreams, we can find out more about the First Order." Rey states who notices that Rose is smiling. "What? That is amazing! We are going to save the Resistance and the Galaxy!" Rose pumps her fist in air making everyone giggle. Poe then speaks up with a slight smile. "We are a force to be reckoned with." He soon pulls everyone into a big group hug with the Force surrounding them.

 **In the distance reaches of the Force**

Luke watches the four of them holding each other and feels content but still deeply troubled. _Rey_. He slightly whispers with tears falling slowly down his face _. My daughter_. He was the messenger of the Force who informed Rey of her bond with Rose, Poe, and Finn but didn't reveal himself knowing he would accidentally tell her the future. It would destroy her and her friends. He thinks but quickly erases his mind to focus on the here and now. Luke smiles knowing that these four are going to change the Galaxy.

 **End of Ch. 1**

 _ **Sooo. What do y'all think? My writing isn't the best right now and this is currently unbeta'ed so please bear with me. I wrote whole chapter (currently 7 pages on Google Docs.) in a span over two weeks which probably the rate that chapters are going to be published.( so sorry about that!) I also threw in some classic SW quotes so if ya spot them, let me know! I decided to throw in a plot twist of Luke being Rey's father, (Oooh so original ya whatever.) but I've always liked the idea of Rey being a Skywalker so if you don't like it, sorry ¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯. If the plot seems kind of iffy, please let me know cause I've never wrote anything like this before. The outfits that Rey, Rose, Poe and Finn wear in their dreams are based on real life outfits with links in my profile.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this! Toodles- Kayla. ;)**_


End file.
